


Slightly Unusual For A Sunday Morning

by SquaryQ



Series: Reigisa C@ck [8]
Category: Free!
Genre: 50 Percent Off Verse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crime AU, Crimes, Fifty Percent Off, M/M, Organized Crime, Serial Killer, drug lord, easter dave - Freeform, easter dave is nitori, fifty percent off universe, the drug lord and the serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6388633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaryQ/pseuds/SquaryQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something strange about them. The two that ruled this crime ridden Hell. Respective rulers – Drug Lord NG and then the uncatchable killer, Vault. There was something about the power that they possessed that made them unchallengeable. Nobody could possibly surpass them. Too many webs of the leaders connect for anybody to misuse them. </p><p>NG – Nagisa Hazuki, a frequent visitor of the Iwatobi Community Jail, with connections that surpass many. He is a man of many luxuries, he looks like a small time guy but he is a renowned “entrepreneur” – his small frame is decorated in graphic tattoos of knives and guns and words – ‘Thug Seme’ is written across his chest in intricate writing. He’s an apparent criminal and is apparently the only person who knows the identity of Vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Unusual For A Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned to one of my online children, Den-chan that it would be super duper cool, after that new episode of 50% Off! if Rei and Nagisa were in on some kind of Organised Crime institution. She wrote me an awesome birthday oneshot which motivated me to respond with my own Crime AU <3  
> Thank you, Den-chan!

NG – Nagisa Hazuki, a frequent visitor of the Iwatobi Community Jail, with connections that surpass many. He is a man of many luxuries, he looks like a small time guy but he is a renowned “entrepreneur” – his small frame is decorated in graphic tattoos of knives and guns and words – ‘Thug Seme’ is written across his chest in intricate writing. He’s an apparent criminal and is apparently the only person who knows the identity of Vault.

 

_“Why did we come here again?”_

_“You really think we’re gonna win this swim meet without some kind of divine intervention? Look, I already visited the local church, mosque, synagogue, satanic temple, scientology centre, kingdom hall AND I tweeted at Kanye – just covering all the bases.”_

_“Look, Rei. I know you’re nervous and so are we. But we’re behind you 100%!”_

_“Ha! Behind you!”_

_“Thank you for your support,” the blue haired teenager says, frowning with furrowed brows, “but performing at a swim meet is not some simple task like, say riding a bicycle, or cracking an egg, or committing premeditated murder.”_

_“What was that last one again?”_

_“Cracking an egg.”_

_“Er, right, erm!”_

_That was when NG worked it out for himself. He identified the murderer that had been scaring residents of Iwatobi for over a year now with spontaneous killings. The murders were always clean and sophisticated – NG had assumed that the reason this criminal was so good was because he was familiar with the methods used on TV through shows like Dexter – if a forensic scientist can get away with serial murder for this long then surely anybody who was watching would now know how to go undetected._

 

 

That was two years ago, when they were both first years in High School. By third year, the portside town of Iwatobi was more corrupt than Rome in the 1500’s, or the USA when Whitey Bulger was going crazy. Iwatobi was being run by the two most powerful criminals Japan had seen in a while, and instead of competing against one another, NG and Vault were working together.

NG had confronted Vault after that swim meet where he had dropped a hint. Since then, the innocent lovesick Makoto Tachibana had left Iwatobi to chase a career in sport through doing a degree in Tokyo. Haruka Nanase had also left town, to make the most of his abilities to swim, and annoy Rin. His relationship with the redhead, though salvaged, appears to still be heavily based upon sexual tension and Rin’s longing to win at everything.

 

 

 

NG looks over at the sleeping Vault. Their encounters were always like that in the bleak dead town of Iwatobi – the pair would meet to exchange information and to seal the deal would have a night of firey passion and craziness, only to return to their usual roles at school the next day.

Rei Ryugazaki – or Vault as the police know him, is notorious. He has killed many now. He confided in Nagisa Hazuki, NG that he had conspired to slaughter Haruka and Makoto in order to spite the blond and take control of the criminality empire. But there was no point to it, none of the members of the blond’s gang would take orders from somebody who looked as normal as Rei tended to. Yes he was one to isolate himself. Yes he was one to look weak, but his persona shifts when he goes from being the introverted Rei to Vault.

Rei is a nerd, emotional, somewhat collected and studious – he wears red framed glasses with his hair neatly styled to look windswept and dorky. Rei would read a lot. Vault is different. Vault does not need glasses – he wears contact lenses. He is powerful, strong and precise. His demeanour is sinister, and he carries himself in such a way that it would seem completely safe for him to be brandishing a bloodied weapon. He never leaves DNA behind. He only ever acts when a murder is premeditated.

His fascination with murder came from being bullied by his womanizing trashy older brother – Akira. But his first victim actually fell into the dirt when he was in fifth grade – Meiko. The girl who stole his undergarments during a sleepover field trip at the museum. She had slandered his name by calling him a fart smeller and from that point on, decreed that anybody who did as much as attempt to take advantage of him would be slaughtered after having been taught…lessons.

Nobody ever even suspected him. Meiko had too many people who hated her for anybody to recall incidents that made Rei stand out against anybody else. His list of people he wanted to teach lessons increased over time – many people close to him had died because of their sharp tongues and sticky fingers. However, his best work had to have been the disposal of his older brother, Akira was killed in a “tragic accident”. His brakes had been cut and he ended up attempting to get away from people and the prospect of crashing, ended up driving off the pier. He had been driving his fancy sports car and the sunroof was down. He drowned rather quickly, but not before he was stung by jellyfish. His face was somewhat disfigured when they fished him out of the ocean. Definitely his best work. He hadn’t even factored in the jellyfish – that was just a bonus.

“Nagisa,” Rei says, waking from his slumber and meeting the magenta eyes of the drug lord.

“What is it?”

“I’m going to –“

“POLICE!” a loud pounding sound comes from the door. Rei gulps. “WE HAVE A WARRANT TO SEARCH THE PREMISIS! OPEN THE DOOR OR WE’LL FORCE ENTRY!”

Nagisa groans and looks to his blue haired comrade in crime. If Rei was to be caught in this house then there would be hell to pay – his father is a policeman after all. If he is one of the men in the search team then he is doomed to an eternity of questioning. Could Rei make a bid for freedom? Could he leap from the window into the neighbour’s tree and escape that way? Or could he attack head on. Being cornered was not his forte in the slightest.

“Calm down, sweet thang. Put your pants back on and get’cha books out. We’ll cover your ass.” Nagisa winks to Rei who complies hurriedly as the pounding on the door becomes louder.

“Hey, Easter Dave – you know you owe me a favour, I’mma need you to deal with bidness down at the ol’ Hazuki house. You know what to do.”

Nagisa nods to his companion and fellow swim team member before pulling on a shirt and descending the stairs.

“I wanna see this warrant before I let you into mah house.”

There is uncertain murmuring from outside as Rei attempts to stay collected. He balls his fists and attempts to keep himself from embracing Vault’s persona.

That’s when something clatters against the windowpane. Rei looks down and there stands Nitori. The silver haired blue eyed captain of Samezuka’s swim team. He waves.

“It’s Easter Dave. Let me up will you?”

Rei does not hesitate. He reaches beneath Nagisa’s bed and grabs a rope ladder. The silver haired boy scuttles up in no time at all. “I’ve got this, Rei Sir.”

A sinister aura emits from the boy’s aura as he opens his lilac cardigan – guns. So many guns. Does he trade in arms too? Or is this just a hobby.

“Get down!” Easter Dave hollers as the police open the door to show Nagisa the warrant. Rounds of bullets go flying through their heads. Many are returned, but it seems Easter Dave is rather agile – he is yet to quit firing.

“Looks like I’m going back to prison, eh, NG?”

“Say hi to Kisu-You while you’re there.”

“Will do!” and with that Nitori continues to fire his gun. Nagisa runs through the house and opens the hollowed floorboard beside the TV and takes hold of his stash. Time for him to steal a car and hold Rei as a hostage and jump into the sea so he can evade capture.

All of his loot now on his vessel, he runs upstairs and takes Rei by the hand, jumping from the window. “You can let it blow now Easter!” he hollers from a perch on the neighbour’s tree.

“What are you doing Mr. Drug Lord?”

“You’re my hostage now, Vault.”

“Typical.”

“We’re going to steal one Amakata Meth Lab Miho’s mini so we can make our escape. Threaten me for almost three years ago and think you can get away with it – Bullshit!” Nagisa gets down from the tree and climbs over the fence into the next garden while Rei just jumps them. Nagisa hands Rei a knife he uses to cut the drugs.

“It’ll do.” Now he sounds like Vault.

The two Iwatobi High School third years bolt toward Amakata Miho’s house. Nagisa grabs a plant pot from the driveway and smashes the car window, driving away after playing with wires for a while. Rei simply sits incredulously. He is being held as a ‘hostage’ in a pink Mini Cooper as Nagisa drives toward the ocean.

Sirens blare as the Hazuki residence bursts into flames.

Nagisa winks at Rei.

The blue haired fellow criminal sighs as a gun is held to his head.

“So I regain consciousness, there are cops everywhere. Nagisa’s covered in blood – got an ice pick. It was kind of a weird Tuesday!”

If that is Makoto’s definition of a weird Tuesday then God knows what he would call this Sunday morning havoc.

A motorcycle speeds ahead, the rider wearing a familiar lilac cardigan. Looks like Easter Dave escaped in the chaos that an explosion creates.

“Yehhh!” Nagisa grins, winking again.

“Well that was slightly unusual for a Sunday morning.”

“Yehh!” and with that, the three males make it to the cliff. Nagisa opens the door and he and Rei leap out of Amakata Miho’s car. Easter Dave does exactly the same, all three teens plummeting into the ocean.

Yes, that was slightly unusual for a Sunday morning.


End file.
